A New Beginning
by Fourtris-divergent
Summary: AU-Wanda and Melanie go to one of Jared's parties. Wanda doesn't really care much for the socializing with the people at the party when she gets an unexpected visitor to join her lonesome self outside. Some fluff (:


**-Disclaimer I do not own the host or any of these characters. **

**~Enjoy(:**

* * *

_**Wandas Pov**_

"Melanie, are you sure everyone will like this dress for the party? It's not too short or too tight?" Jared is throwing a party at his house tonight, and well we were invited of course.

"Wanda, just chill you look fine. Everyone is going to staring at you all night," she winks at me. "Especially Ian." I almost choke on what she says. "How could Ian O'Shea captain of the soccer team like little ol me? Huh Mel? I'm so tiny. I look like a 8th grader not a Senior." What is she thinking? Ian, he could get any girl he ever wanted. Why on earth would he want me? I swear Mel has gone crazy ever since her and Jared got together- did I mention that was 4 years ago? So she's been crazy for quite awhile now. I still can't believe we're related.

"Wanda, sweet naive Wanda. He's got the hots for you, just saying." Mel says giggling. "What would I ever do without you," I say sarcastically to her. "Come on we'll be late to Jared's. We have to hurry!" she yells at me. She's obsessed with Jared, there's never a moment you ever rarely see them not together when we're out. If there is you better get a picture, 'cause you might never see it again. I grab my purse and put on my sandals and run out to the car where Mel is waiting for me.

* * *

When we get there, Jared is waiting for us in the driveway talking on the phone with someone. Probably with all the guest because no one is even here yet and were twenty minutes late. Melanie and I both hop out of the car once she turns the engine off, and we walk towards him. "Where is everyone?" I ask him. "I just got off the phone with Kyle and they're on their way, and so is a few others. I'm guessing this party won't be as big as I thought it would be. Now come on lets go inside." I start walking along side of the love birds grossed out by their kissing, ugh can't they ever stop? It would be different if I have ever had boyfriend, but I haven't so whenever they do something like kiss, I just want them to never do it again. I start falling in step behind them, fiddling with my fingers, pulling me dress down, acting more nerves than I have ever been. Why did Melanie have to say that stuff about Ian? What if it's true? What if he tries to talk to me I'll be a total mess, I'm sure I'd screw everything up. Maybe I shouldn't have even come I might still have time to slip away from Mel and Jared to walk home, we only live few blocks away. They probably wouldn't even notice I was gone.

I turn around to start running and I bump right into someone, they grab my shoulders so I don't fall over on the sudden impact I made into them. I'm afraid to look up and see who it is because I have this feeling I already I know. It is Kyle. I have this feeling of disappointed surged through my body, I'm not sure why I was hoping it was Ian, we don't even talk anymore- not since he became popular in high school. We used to be best friends, but things change, and so do people. Maybe I've just been thinking too much of what Melanie said to me earlier. She needs to stop putting these fantasy's in my head. "Where are you off to, Wanda? The party is that way," he smiles, and points in the direction of which Mel and Jared are still walking. "Well there's not much of a party, so if I'm not there, no one would even care, Kyle." He just laughs at me, no one can take a five foot girl seriously anymore, can they? "Ha you're funny there, Wanda. Now come on lets go party." "Fine. Wait where's Ian at? I thought you were coming together? Or at least I thought that's what Jared had said," "Yeah he's here, he just forgot his phone in the car. See he's coming right now. 'Hey Ian your little girlfriend is looking for you.'" he yells. My mouth drops open, what did he just say? His little girlfriend? "What?!" I practically yell at him. "I am _not _ his girlfriend, Kyle! And you know that." He simply just laughs to himself while tugging me along to the party. _Sigh._ I guess there's no getting out of it now.

Ian comes jogging up behind us and starts to walk up beside Kyle, "What did you yell at me back there? I didn't hear you." Ian asks Kyle. I don't think he has acknowledged my presence yet, or he doesn't care, either one works, since I'd rather be invisible right now anyway with what Kyle is about to say. "I said your little girlfriend was looking for you," he smirks. "What do you mean? I don't have a girl- Oh hey Wanda I didn't notice you there," he tries to smile but I can tell it's forced. Seems like no one notices me anymore I guess that's ok though, I don't really like to be the center of attention. "Hello," I barely got that out, my face is flushed with embarrassment, and I try to hide behind me golden locks of hair to rid this nonsense, Kyle, has brought upon me. I slip away to walk ahead of them, to see if I can get in through Jared's back door so I don't have to face anyone.

_**Ians Pov**_

_"I said your little girlfriend was looking for you," he smirks. "What do you mean? I don't have a girl- Oh hey Wanda I didn't notice you there," _ I try to smile at her but it comes out forced. She must think I'm an idiot, because I feel like one. _"Hello," _I notice her face turn bright red and flushed with embarrassment from Kyles idioticness and as she replied to my awful greeting. I try to carry a conversation with Kyle as we walk up to the party but I can't seem to listen to him, all my attention is focused on Wanda until she slips away to get inside but I don't say anything to stop her. I wish I would, but I can't seem to get the words out.

I get slapped across the face out of know where, "What the heck Kyle? What was _that _for?" "You weren't listening to what I was saying. So of course I'm going to slap you," I try to keep ignoring him but the next thing he says catches my attention, "Dude when are you just going to ask her out already? Everyone knows you've been practically in love with her since middle school, even all those girls you've ever dated knew," "You know why I haven't asked her? She doesn't care about me Kyle, nor will she probably ever. You see the way she looks at Wes or Brandt? She has never looked at me that way. I'm just a stuck jock to her," I just want to rip out my hair, life just isn't fair when you can't have the girl of your dreams.

* * *

Half way through the party I still haven't seen Wanda since she left us out on the drive way. I wonder where she could be? I wander around the party with a drink in my hand, talking with a few people from school. Not many people showed up, but it's spring break most of the Senior class is on vacation in Cali, trying to get away the Arizona desert and on to the beach.

"Mel? Have you seen Wanda anywhere?" She was practically glued onto Jareds hip. I'm positive she hasn't seen Wanda but it's worth the try. "No, actually I haven't seen her since we were on the driveway, why did you want to ask her out?" She nudged my arm with the biggest grin on her face, "Very funny but Wanda doesn't even have an interest in me, so I don't think that would work out too well." "You're joking, right? She's like in love you Ian, can't you tell? She can barely look at without simply blushing," she almost yells at me, and then mutters something under her breath about how guys are so clueless. "But I thought she was into Wes or Brandt? The way she looked at them..." I trailed off. "Yeah the way she 'looked' at them. She's over them now, those crushes didn't last too long," I'm an idiot, I am such an idiot. "Now go find her before you're too late."

_**Wandas Pov**_

I've been sitting out on this old bench swing that's been in Jareds backyard since he was probably a child. It's old a worn, but it wears it's memories like I person would. I didn't even bother going to the party, there was no point. I might have talked with a few people but that's about it. I rather enjoy sitting out here though. Looking up at the stars wondering what could possibly be up there, dreaming of different planets that could possibly be there. Maybe a fire world or a world with only bats on it and they could sing. If only those were true, I'd love to see them.

I shiver that gush of sandy wind that blows through the yard, I regret not bringing a jacket now. I hear the back door open and see someone walking towards me. Ian? He sits down next to me on the swing and just looks straight ahead at the open desert. I watch his face and his body, he's nervous. Of what though? I wait for him to say _anything_ but he doesn't for a while.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He barely says above a whisper. Why is he asking me this? "I guess it just depends on who it's with," well, "Loving someone and thinking you love someone are different so it just depends if the person loves you back." He just looks at me and doesn't say anything to my response.

I shiver again, curse my small body. "Are you cold, Wanda?" What's the worst he could do? Give me his jacket? "Yeah, a little but I'll be fine." "No, here. You can wear my jacket." he hands it to me and our hands touch for a second. It feel like fire was shot up through my body. I can feel my pulse beating in my throat. I wonder if he felt that too? I put on his jacket and it smells like him. It's a safe kind of smell. The kind of smell that makes you want to disappear in the world, and you'll know you'd be safe.

"So why didn't you go inside to the party." it sounded more like a statement than a question. I ignore what he says. "Why are you out here, Ian? Why aren't you inside with all your friends? But instead you're sitting out here with me... Why is that?" My voice is shakey I'm not even sure why I asked him that, I'm just hoping he doesn't give me some pity answer. "I saw you out here alone and decided I would give you some company. You looked like you needed some." he smiles a little at me, it makes my stomach do flip flops. Curse his beautiful smile, and his eyes that blue is piercing. You'd think it wouldn't go with his black hair but it does, so well. He's beautiful. If only I were pretty enough for him, I'm so dull, blond hair, and grey-blue eyes with a tad bit of silver. I'm also very pale- so Arizona isn't the best place to live. I probably remind him of a little girl.

He runs his hand through his hair and laughs, "You probably won't believe me if I told you this," "Tell me what, Ian?" I ask ever so sweetly. He smiles at me when he hears his name come from my mouth. My heart is pounding hard in my chest I'm surprised he can't hear it, god his smile will kill me one day I swear. "Would you believe me if I told you, that I like you, Wanda?" I gasp, not a dramatic one like they do in movies when these kind of things happen. But one of those gasps where you can't find any air to fill your lungs. "I don't believe you..." "You mean you won't believe me? There's a difference." He winks at me. My heart pounds faster, I feel like I can't breathe. Ian O'Shea likes me? Was Melanie right all along? "Are you joking with me, Ian? Please if you are tell me, so I can go run off and cry before anyone sees me leave. I can't handle pranks like this." _sigh._ "No, no, no. This isn't a joke Wanda. I really truly do like you. Can't you see?" "But why me? You're caption of the soccer team, you could practically date any girl in school with just saying a simple_ 'hello'_ to them. So why do you like me? I'm not very pretty, I'm dull." Why can't my stubborn self just accept that he likes me.

"Because I don't want them, Wanda. All I've ever wanted was you. Ever since the day you moved here in 2nd grade. We weren't even friends yet but I would watch you talk with your friends and wonder_ 'why can't I just get over my fear of talking to her?'_ And then in 4th grade I asked to sit with you at lunch and you let me and we talked about all kinds of crazy things 4th graders talk about. I swore I was in love and Kyle would mess with me for liking a Stryder, since your Uncle Jeb would kill me if I ever hurt you."

I'm smiling, remembering all the memories we had from when we were younger all the games we would play outside during the summer. Going camping. We even went skiing once, and I fell down the hill right on my butt. And he was there to pick me up and hold me till my parents came. "And then in high school we drifted apart, I went on to play soccer hoping to have my best friend cheering me on in the stands all four years. I only saw you for the first four games we played and it tore me to pieces when you stopped showing up, but I still continued to play. I never saw you around school anymore, you were in my biology class but you got partnered up with Andy, so I couldn't talk to you then. And at lunch I never saw you." god why did this have to happen between us? "I feel so awful for not showing up to your games, Ian. I didn't think it meant that much to you. I just couldn't stand all yours_ fans_ out there with me. I got so irritated by them saying I was never your friend or I wasn't worth your time because you had bigger things ahead of you. I started to believe it all so I stayed out of your way to fame. I just wish I would have came and talked to you about it, rather than leaving your life completely..I'm so sorry Ian!" I hugged him, like back when we were kids when we could have cared less about what was going on in the world. "I've missed your hugs." I mumbled into his chest. He's at least a foot and half taller than me, but I don't care I feel _safe _when I'm buried into his chest like this, it's comforting. "I've missed you." he murmurs into my hair. I look up at him and he's smiling like when he scores a goal or when he beats his brother at a video game. Ian, this is the Ian I remember from all those years back. "Lets go for a walk, Wanda."

* * *

We walk down the worn sidewalk in our neighborhood, he holds my hand. I'm still wondering how my heart is still in my chest. "So back there when you asked me if I believed in love at first sight, well I do. I have ever since 4th grade to be exact." I smile up at him. He stops to turn and look me in the eye. "I've believed in it since the day I first saw your face." And then he kissing me, his hands slid around my waist and my hands find his neck, and his hair. We kiss till we have to come back for air. "My Beautiful Wanderer." he murmurs. And as quick as that our lives together start _a new beginning_.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it. This was my very first AU and it was kind of tricky and ended up WAY longer than I expected it to. So Reviews would be lovely. (:**


End file.
